absurd
by hayashida tami
Summary: cinta yang tulus itu tidak seharusya mengharap feedback kan? aku menyayangi dan aku bahagia -Republish-


_**Disclaimer: Mashashi Kishimoto**_

_**Author: Hayashida Tami**_

_**Genre: Romance, Friendship**_

_**Rate : T**_

_**Warning: OOC, Absurd, typo's bertebaran dimana-mana, tidak menggunakan Ejaan yang Disepurnakan, Re-Publish, tulisan terserah author XD. DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

ABSURD

Malam semakin larut tapi aku belum mengantuk sama sekali, sesekali ku lirik jam weker yang ku simpan di atas meja belajarku.

01.30 am

Oh tidak! bahkan ini sudah pagi dan aku sama sekali belum bisa menutup mataku, entah bagaimana nasibku besok pagi, aku tidak peduli jika nanti disebut sebagai mata panda. Menjadi seorang pengangguran seperti ini sangat membosankan, bahkan untuk tidur sekalipun. Damn it!

Masalah pengangguran, kalian jangan salah faham dulu, sekedar informasi aku baru saja lulus dari senior high school kenamaan di daerahku -konoha high school- satu bulan yang lalu, dan sekarang aku sedang menunggu jadwal untuk memulai kuliahku di Suna Art University bulan depan. Rasanya 2 bulan menganggur tanpa jadwal yang jelas sangat membosankan, semoga saja aku tidak berakhir mejadi pengangguran sungguhan. Hell no! baru membayangkannya saja aku sudah bergidik ngeri.

"mendengarkan music saja deh," Akhirnya daripada hanya berguling-guling tidak jelas untuk mengisi waktu insomku, kuputuskan untuk mendengarkan musik, kebetulan aku punya lagu baru rie tanaka, mungkin bisa menjadi lagu pengantar tidur untukku. segera saja aku mengambil headphoneku yang tidak salah aku simpan di laci meja belajar.

"apa ini?" bukannya menemukan headphoneku aku malah menemukan secarik kertas lusuh yang dilipat-lipat. setelah aku buka ternyata… itu adalah tulisanku untuk seseorang masa lalu "kamu sedang apa ya?" aku hanya tersenyum simpul mengingat kembali banyangannya "gaara…"

FLASHBACK

"kami-sama, aku baru menyadari waktu telah mengubah semuanya, yokatta aku juga sudah tidak pernah memikirkan dia lagi, ku rasa ini adalah awal yang baik untuk awal hidupku yang baru, tapi tetap saja aku menyayanginya. Aku sangat sayang padamu nii-chan…"

aaarrgghh tidaaaaakkkk, aku hanya bisa menutup telinga saat teman-temanku membacakan curhatanku di depan kelas, "baka!" aku terus merutuki diriku sendiri kenapa sembarangan menulis curhatan di balik kertas tugas sejarah.

"cieeee aku juga sangat menyayangimu sakura-chan hahahaha" teman-temanku terus saja menggodaku, oh tidak pasti mukaku sekarang sudah seperti kepiting rebus. "jadi siapa nii-chan itu sakura?" kali ini ino yang sekarang bertanya "bukan siapa-siapa!" teriakku ketus seraya mengambil kertas tugasku dari tangannya "ups nii-chan ngambek hahaha" ino dan teman-teman sekelasku semakin menjadi-jadi saja menggoda dan menertawakanku. Gezzz kami-sama mimpi apa aku semalam. Memalukaaaan!

Saat ini aku dan ino sedang berada di kantin sekolah, sebenarnya aku tidak terlalu suka makan di kantin, karena pada saat istirahat kantin sangat padat oleh siswa, aku rasa kepala sekolah harus membuat perluasan kantin ini sesegera mungkin. Tapi dengan sangat terpaksa aku berada di sini karena permintaan sahabat pig ku yang sekarang duduk di depanku ini, dia beralasan karena ingin men'stalk' senpai yang bernama sai, berhubung senpai nya itu selalu menghabiskan waktu istirahat di kantin bersama teman-temannya. Tapi apa yang dia lakukan sekarang bukannya men'stalk sai-senpai tapi daritadi dia terus saja menginterogasiku.

"apa? Jadi kau menyukai orang itu siapa tadi namanya? Satsuke?"

"sasuke ino!" aku membenarkan dengan sedikit ketus

"ah iya sasuke, kau menyukainya dari elementary school? Dan sampai saat ini?" Dia sepertiny terlihat kaget dengan penuturanku barusan. "begitulah," aku hanya menjawab pertanyaan ino sekenanya sambil meneruskan makan siangku "harusnya kau di award atas kesetiaanmu itu sakura!"

"ya terserahmu lah"

"jadi apakah dia juga menyukaimu?" pertanyaan ino kontan membuatku terdiam, aku hanya mengedikan bahu. "dia sudah punya pacar."

ino hanya melotot mendengar jawabanku

"dia sudah punya pacar dan kau masih menyukainya?"

"aa, dia hanya manganggapku sahabatnya."

"kenapa kau tidak mencoba untuk move on saku, banyak sekali cowok kece di sekolah ini."

"ya akan ku pikirkan lain waktu, daripada kau memikirkan masalah percintaanku kenapa kau tidak pikirkan saja sai-senpaimu itu, tuh orangnya arah jam 4 dari sini."

"mana? Ah iya benar dia tambah keren saja! Ah dia sedang bersama siapa ya?" kenapa ino bertanya padaku, jelas-jelas dia yang menyukai senpai itu, huff "kau bertanya pada orang salah ino"

"ish kau itu ya! Tapi dia keren juga lho sak."

"kau itu plinplan sekali ino, mau dikemanakan senpai mu itu."

"ish, bukan untukku maksudku," aku manatap in bingung "maksudku, dia sepertinya cocok untukmu, warna rambut hampir sama denganmu, kau berwarna pink dan dia berwarna merah, ah kalian cocok sekali!" ucap ino excited. Aku menatap pemuda yang dibilang ino tadi, dia ya?

"baiklah anak-anak hari ini sampai disini dulu. Jangan lupa minggu depan kita ulangan bab 4, sekarang silahkan kalian intirahat"

Itulah kata-kata perpisahan kakashi sensei sebelum meninggalkan kelas, senang sekali rasanya melihat kakashi-sensei keluar dari kelas, akhirnya aku bisa tidur pulas sekarang, ah tidak sepertnya _mood_ku untuk tidur sudah hilang, ah iya aku buka saja tahu sudah ada fic yang baru.

"Saku ayo kita ke kantin" ajak ino sesaat setelah kakashi-sensei keluar "Aku sedang sibuk ino, kau sendirian saja sana" jawabku sekenanya sambil terus berkonsentrasi kearah Handphoneku mencari fanfiction baru

"Memang kau sedang sibuk apa? Jangan bilang fanfiction lagi? Tanya ino dengan nada mengejek

"Tentunya" jawabku tidak mau kalah

"Sejak kapan kau jadi kecanduan sih?" tambah ino, sepertinya dia mulai khawatir dengan kebiasaan temannya yang satu ini "membaca fanfiction _everywhere_ dan _anytime_"

"Mana ku tahu, ino coba kau lihat yang ini cerita nya _kawaii_ sekali,, ada seorang perempuan yang bersaing dengan seorang pemuda dikelasnya untuk memperebutkan gelar juara,, kyaa kau harusnya membaca ini inoo" ucapku heboh, dia tidak terlalu serius menanggapi pertanyaan ino

"Kau selalu membaca tema yang seperti itu kukira, kau itu terlalu terobsesi."

"Ya ya aku tahu, tapi aku suka cerita seperti ini, kau tahukan, ini mengingatkanku tentang sasuke"

"Sampai kapan kau terus akan mengingat dia sih?"

"Aku juga tidak tahu, dia terlalu .. yah kau tahu kan dia itu .."

"Sudah lupakan, aku malas mendengarnya, kau tahu kau selalu membicarakan ini, kau itu harusnya move on saku..."

"Aku tahu…"

Drrrttt drrtttttt

_**From: Ino-pig**_

_**Nii-chan besok jangan lupa memakai baju futsal untuk mendukung kelas kita kata shikamaru!**_

Hey apa-apaan itu nii-chan dia masih ingat saja insiden yang sudah lama berlalu itu! Ah sudahlah… Eh tapi besok apa? futsal ya? Baiklah!

Hari ini aku di suruh untuk memakai baju futsal kelas oleh ino, katanya ini perintah langsung dari ketua kelas –shikamaru- karena hari ini kelasku akan bertanding futsal antar kelas, dari kajauhan aku melihat ino bersama teman-temanku yang lai, syukurlah sepertinya pertandingan belum di mulai. Segera saja aku menghampiri mereka

"akhirnya kau datang juga nii-chan."

"berhenti memanggilku seperti itu!"

"hahaha" ah sepertinya mereka senang sekali mempermainkanku

"ngomong-ngomong kelas kita bertanding dengan kelas mana?" aku bertanya pada naruto, kebetulan dia adalah kaptem tim futsal kelasku

"X-1"

"oh, yosh! Semangat kalau begitu teman-teman!"

Pertandingan pun tidak lama di mulai, aku bersama yang lainnya begitu antusias mengikuti jalannya pertandingan "ah sak, lihat! Itu kan gaara yang waktu itu kita lihat bersama sai-senpai?" aku mengedarkan pandanganku ke arah lapangan, mencari orang yang di sebutkan ino. "mana?" karena tak kunjung menemukannya aku bertanya pada ino. "itu yang memakai jersey no 4"

'gaara ya? tanpa sadar aku terus memandangnya saat pertandingan berlangsung "GOOOLLL!" tiba-tiba saja teriakan bergema mengagetkanku, ternyata tim X-1 berhasil memasukan bola

"goooollll!" gaara begitu bahagia, senyumnya begitu lepas, dia sangat berbeda dengan yang waktu aku lihat di kantin, waktu itu dia terlihat dingin. aku hanya bisa terpaku menatapnya, kenapa tiba-tiba pipiku menjadi panas?

"ino sepertinya aku menyukainya,"

"apa?"

Kalau dipikir-pikir perkataan ino ada benarnya juga, aku sampai kapan akan selalu mengingatnya, itu sudah berlalu sangat lama, tapi aku sangat menyayanginya, oke walaupun dia tidak menyayangiku di tambah lagi dia sekarang sudah punya pacar, tapi apa salahnya? sayang tidak perlu dibalas dengan sayang lagi kan? ngomong-ngomong, dia kenapa jarang mengirim pesan lagi padaku ya, aku lantas mencari namanya kontak di _handphone_ku –sasuke-

Kau itu, kadang datang saat aku ingin melupakanmu, dan kadang pergi saat aku merindukanmu, -seperti sekarang ini-,, ya sudah aku putuskan aku akan melupakanmu sasuke pantat ayaaaaammmm!

_**Forehead**_

_**From: sasuke**_

Kyaaaa ini dari sasuke *siapa tadi yang bilang aku akan melupakanmu ya -_-*

_**To: pantat ayam**_

_**Apa pantat ayam?**_

1 menit…

5 menit…

10 menit…

30 menit….

Tidak ada balasan, huftt

_**tidak**_

_**From: sasuke**_

_akhirnya dibalas juga, lama! _

_**To: pantat ayam**_

_**Aneh, kapan kau pulang? **_**-**ah aku lupa sasuke sekolah di otogakure-

_**To: forehead**_

_**Kenapa, kau kangen padaku?**_

He? Apa-apaan dia ini! Kau itu sudah punya pacar masih saja menggobal pada gadis lain

**To: pantat ayam**

_**Apa! Aku itu percaya diri sekali sasuke!**_

Tidak lebih dari satu menit sakura menekan tombol send di HPnya, balasan dari sasuke terkirim padanya.

_**Ah jadi tidak ya, padahal aku sudah senang **_

_**From: sasuke**_

Deg

'_tuh__kan dia itu selalu saja begitu, mana bisa aku bisa move on jika dia seperti ini terus_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_**To be continued**_

_**Pojok Author: **__tadinya mau lanjutin chapter 2, tapi pas baca ulang tiba-tiba pengen ngerombak cerita haha. Akhirnya aku delete dan republish deh. Terimakasih buat yang kemarin sudah review. Sebenarnya gak nyangka ada yang review loh, haha. Oke deh gitu aja. Selamat tidur~_


End file.
